Episode 7352 (31st May 2010)
Plot Tracy tells the courtroom that Gail admitted to following Joe down to the jetty with the rolling pin and smashing him over the head with it. Gail's apoplectic. Dev and Sunita move into No.7 but are still waiting for the removal men to collect Maria's furniture. Sunita sends Dev back to work while she waits in with the twins. Gail's defence suggests that Tracy made up the story of Gail's confession. Tracy gives a convincing performance as she vehemently denies it. Carla's working alone in the factory when the police arrive and inform her of Tony's escape. Carla's alarmed and summons Trevor to her side. Sunita is startled to find Tony lurking in her backyard. Oblivious to his identity, Sunita invites him inside when he feigns sudden illness. Tina sets off for the court with Jason, Eileen and Julie in tow for support. David sees her and begs her not to betray Gail. Graeme leads him away. The police call on Roy and advise him to stay alert while Tony is at large. Sunita innocently chats to Tony about Maria moving away because of her murderer boyfriend. When the removal firm arrives, Tony takes the opportunity to slip away. The pathologist takes to the witness box and admits that Joe's head injury could equally have been caused by the boom of the boat as a rolling pin. Claire tells Dev about Tony's escape. Dev dashes home to check on his family and is horrified to find that Tony has been there. Dev phones the police. Sunita's shocked. Tina tells the jury how Gail always forgave Joe and was desperate to hang on to him. She declares that an innocent woman wouldn't have sent a text from a missing person. Gail's QC points out that Joe never gave Tina a thought when concocting his plan. Tina's stung. Tony watches as Carla talks to Dev. He calls Robbie and tells him to prepare for tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly Guest cast *Robbie Sloane - James Fleet *Lyn Fulwood - Susan McArdle (Credited as "Susan McCardle") *Mr Hughes - Robert Daws *Gail's Solicitor - Jake Norton *Clerk - Paul Dockery *Prosecution Q.C. - Pip Torrens *Usher - Jack Lord *Judge - Nicholas Blane *Police Officer 1 - Simon Willmont *Police Officer 2 - Simon Hayward *Pathologist - Judy Hawkins Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom *Redford Prison - Corridor and cell Notes *Gordon Seed and Derek Lea were credited as Stunt Doubles with Richard Hammatt as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *This episode was transmitted at the later time of 9.00pm, between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent. *''TV Times'' synopsis: News of Tony's escape reaches the street, and as Carla reels with shock and fear, an oblivious Sunita invites him into her new home; and Tracy's evidence against Gail looks set to condemn her to a life sentence as the defendant is restrained. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,730,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns